Enter the Infection
by Fire Sniper
Summary: When a mysterious infection spreads through the base, the Blu team quickly learns that they must work together or they will die alone...
1. The end is the beginning is the end

A/N - I do not own TF2 or any Team Fortress 2 characters. The game and the characters belong to Valve

Chapter 1 - The end is the beginning is the end

I look up at a pale colorless room, lying on a bed with starchy sheets. The dark frame of a man towered over me, the light haphazardly casting an eerie white glow on the lenses resting on the bridge if his nose. His white uniform was perfectly pressed and only marred by the blood both fresh and dry of the people he was charged to "care" for.

He grabbed a pair of deep blue gloves from the box lying next to me and with the grace and expertise I expected, slipped them on without a hitch. The quick and nimble fingers preparing the bandages, still lithe after so many years of tending to the sick during the war, could have only belonged to our medic. Age had yet to whisk away any of the polished technique and grace of the middle aged man before me. His mouth was moving but I couldn't hear a thing, it was foreign. German perhaps... He then moved in closer, to my level, revealing kind gray eyes. I could understand him this time as he spoke. I expected some sort of chastisement but instead received advice...

"Try to watch your back next time...'"

"Merci, docteur"

I sat up and turned to the table next to me and put on my balaclava. The medic found me lying in a puddle of my own blood over at the red base. I don't quite remember everything that happened. It all started too fast. But I do remember him. The Red Spy...

"Oh…Spy?" the medic called interrupting my brief reverie.

I continued walking over to the door, then stopped to turn to him,"Yes?"

"Please…please be careful."

The Medic. He never used to try to purposely cause harm on people. He always told us he was a doctor, not a killer. But one day he changed, one day he cracked and never seemed the same again. The cries for help and the constant thought of being a high priority target destroyed the kind soul he had tried to preserve all throughout the war. His caring side continually emerged every so often, but he was never the same. The war had opened a door which should have never been opened and sadly it could not be closed.

_Schadenfruede... Sadism._

It was a dog eat dog world and the Medic knew that if he didn't kill the enemy, they would kill him. The war was cruel like that and the people who seemed the most undeserving were always- the ones- who got it. Earlier this year, he received an offer to leave but he didn't. No one asked why he declined the offer because we didn't have to. _We_ were the only family he had left.

Inside the Intel Room, everyone was gathered around the table, some examining "current" blueprints of the Red base while some were meticulously cleaning their guns.

"'Hey! He lives!!' yelled the Scout. He did it on purpose, I know he did. I shot him a glare to which he responded with a devilish smirk. It was all but futile, he wanted to see me angry, it seemed as though the only reason he existed was to annoy the living hell out of me. Before I knew it everyone turned to see me. The Scout knew I hated the attention. Being injured was already embarrassing enough. And now the spotlight was on me. _Great_.

He ran up to me and walked me over to a chair that he had saved for me. I suppose as much as I hated the twitchy little brat, I couldn't help but also like him. He was like the little brother who you pretended not to remember being related to but deep down you really cared for him. Not just because you were family, but because you shared a powerful bond. Even though we argued on and off during our time here we still had each other's backs and that was the most important.

Slowly but surely, everything began to calm down and people continued on with their business. The Scout plopped down on the chair right next to me, toying with his sawed off shotgun, "Damn, you were out for days, what in the hell did that RED prick do to you?'"

Before I could answer, I heard a breathy voice intervene, 'Ow r mou?"

I glanced at the Pyro, then over at the Scout, he knew where this was going. I had no clue what he was saying and the Scout probably had no clue either. As he turned I could see a small smile curl from the corner of his lips. He savored taking part in this sure to be awkward situation. I stared at the Pyro, his body encased in a blue asbestos suit and his face covered by a black gas mask. I felt bad staring but I didn't know what else to do. He was probably used to it. After what sounded like a sigh, be repeated himself, slower this time, "Ow r mou?"

"Oh, ok... I guess."

The Pyro never takes off his gas mask. It's like he is hiding something. He never showers with us and he always eats alone. No one dares question him or even try to sneak a look. The last person to see the Pyro's face "accidentally" found himself on the wrong side of the Pyro's flamethrower. It's like an unwritten law, everyone knows and everyone new who comes to the base will be made sure to know, that if you don't mess with the Pyro he won't mess with you. Almost everyday I see him, he's playing with a lighter. If your mother ever told you 'never play with fire' you can bet that his mom never told him...or he never listened. He constantly clicks it on and off. A nervous reflex, perhaps? But like I said, don't ask personal questions, especially not to the Pyro.

"Whts wrg whit ur lg?" questioned the Pyromaniac.

"Geez, you even messed up your leg. You must be getting rusty, french fry."

"Well the doctor said that I sprained my ankle, I'll be fine in a few days, it really is no big deal."

I didn't really want to talk about this. Not today. I mean seriously, what kind of spy falls and sprains his ankles. Heh, _graceful_. Then just when I thought it couldn't get any worst, I get stabbed in the back. _Fantastic_. I am definitely the perfect person for this job. I pulled out my cigarette case and shakily grabbed one of the slender sticks inside. I then pulled out my lighter and fumbled with the starter. It wouldn't light, the lighter was near empty. Damn. I heard a click from in front of me. I looked up to see the Pyro holding a flame inches from my face.

'Needa ligt?'

Greedily, I took the light and slowly inhaled the smoke letting it fill my lungs. My fingers were still shaking. The Scout was right, I was a wreck. I sat back and tried to relax, turning to the Scout.

He smiled, "It's great to have you back."

I smiled back, albeit a very weak one. I was glad to be back with them.

I excused myself from the table and headed off into the hallway. Outside the sun was beginning to set leaving only a few palely lit clouds in the horizon. I yawned. Even though I had lots of sleep in the infirmary I was still tired.

"I'll wk mou to ur rm" the Pyro said, following and still playing with the lighter. I looked at him oblivious of what he just said once again. I wanted to say something nice like 'repeat yourself' but all that came out was a weak-hearted-

"What?"

The Pyro repeated himself again.

"I'll wlk u to ur rmm?"

"Oh, that would be nice..."

The Pyro walked me to the sleeping quarters of the base. I was surprised that such a small room could fit all nine of us. This room holds many memories. I remember listening to the Scout talk in his sleep, and celebrating the Engineer's birthday, and even holiday mail call. We all have memories in this room.

I walked over to my bed after Pyro decided to shed my jacket and tie, leaving the under shirt. I told Pyro thanks. It was odd, Pyro was being very kind lately. I expected the Pyro to go back to the Intel room but he looked at me for a while and made his way towards his bed. I stared at him tiredly for a moment and I struggled to keep awake. I wanted to know what he was doing. He fiddled with his mask. Before anything happened my eyes closed and I was in a different world. I fell asleep.


	2. Trouble

A/N – I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters. They belong to Valve. Well. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Trouble

I woke up when sunlight hit my face. I moaned and turned to my side. Something metal hit my face. I sat up and saw it was my lighter. I thought I put that in my jacket. I opened it and flicked the starter. It lit. Someone had enough time to refill it. Pyro must have done it. I put a cigarette in my mouth and lit it. I sat up from the hard bed and stretched as I made my way downstairs.

I roamed into the Intel room. Today I wasn't limping as much. The Scout from talking with the Pyro, looked at me. He sped over to me and caught me up with the part of the plans I missed.

"Alright, listen up. The plan is that were goin' to go to the red base and grab the intelligence… basic stuff…right. Well we have a felling that they will know were comin' so what were gonna' do is split up the team. The Pyro, you, and I will go to the base, Heavy, Demoman and Soldier will be outside of our base and Engineer and the Medic will stay in the base to protect our Intel. The Sniper will be in his nest and he'll snipe anyone who gets close. You got it?"

...From the sounds of things...I missed a lot...

"Uh…yeah…I think."

"Of course you go it." He slapped my back. I backed away annoyed at the Scout's actions. The Scout eyed me,'What? You still hurting frenchy?'

I didn't want to talk to 'him' about it. The boy looked at me for a few more seconds and he grabbed my arm. We started to run.

"Come on! The war will start soon! Let's wait for Lady BLU to tell us to start!" the Scout said cheerfully. I rolled my eyes. He was always like this. The Pyro made his way towards us and gave me a thumbs up.

'nw mou hve fire."

I didn't quite understand him, because the Scout dragged me away too quickly.

Time passed, how long? Minutes? Hours? It all didn't matter...Lady BLU never answered to tell us…to be truthful...I was worried. She always told us when to go. May members of the team were angry but the Scout seemed to be the most annoyed of us all. As he spoke, his arms flailed madly.

"What the heck! We should have started by now!" shouted the irritated Scout

"I'm worried…" I stated blandly. The Scout got up to my face and shoved me. He turned his back on me. Yes, now I was sure he was mad. Eventually the Scout calmed down.

"Maybe…it's because she's old…Too old…" the Scout looked out the window, tapping his foot. The Pyro looked up from what he was doing and spun around to face the Bostonian.

"it cnt be tht, hw do mou evn knw shes ld? Mybe she lft..." said the Pyro, arms crossed

"No…" said a voice from behind

I turned around to see the sniper. He walked to the middle of the room. There was chatter amongst the team. The sniper looked on displeased .

"Listen up everyone! The announcer lady, she got attacked." the sniper's information cause the group to become silent. the rest of the team looked at him, waiting for more information. The sniper crossed his arms, ready to tell more, until he was interrupted.

"How do you know?" questioned the Solider. The sniper looked in the soldiers direction. He lowered his aviators and continued

"I was up at the nest when it happened. She was attacked by…a…"

"Spit it out!" shouted the Scout. I couldn't blame him. I wanted to know too.

"I..." the Sniper began "I don't know what it was..."

"Maybe it was a red!" exclaimed the scout

"A red doesn't begin to explain…"the Sniper started. The Scout jumped up from his seat.

"Let's just go! Our plan won't be ruined by a red!" shouted the Scout infuriated. The Sniper groaned. The Scout grabbed his bat and threw me my revolver. I struggled to catch it. I grabbed it before it fell to the floor. I glared in the Scout's direction and he grabbed my arm and he began to run again.

"Just follow the plan!" he shouted to the others. The Pyro followed after us.

Before we left the base the Medic stopped me, I told the Scout to let go of my arm and he did after I pushed him away. I walked up to the medic.

"Please…be very careful. I have a bad feeling about this." he said looking in my direction. He fiddled with his latex gloves. His old gray eyes met with my blue. I could see sadness filled inside of them.

"Ok…I'll try…"

"Don't try. Just be careful." sadness changed to anger for a split second.

I really didn't want to disappoint him. He seemed really intent on us getting back safely. The Pyro ran up to me. I heard muffled gasping and hard breathing from behind the mask.

"U aumos fogot e!" the Pyro replied, his voice shaky and tired

"Oh…my apologies"

The Medic retrieved a medi-kit. His hands held it steadily. He placed it in my gloved hands.

"Use this if you need to…only if needed"

"Alright…"

We ran off, away from the Medic, away from the base, away from family.


	3. In your darkest hour

A/N – I DO NOT own Team Fortress 2! Or the characters! (I wish I did though) The game and characters belong to Valve! Well, here is Chapter 3! Things get exciting! And as always, enjoy!

Chapter 3 - In your darkest hour

It wasn't long until we reached the blue base. But when we did reach it…it was strangely dark… there were no sounds of life, not even animals. The only noise were our breathing.

"What happened here?" questioned the Scout. The Pyro shrugged his shoulders. He bent down looking at the sand. It had a reddish tint.

"Maybe the thing that the Sniper saw attacked here too…" I said after a moment of waiting. The Scout turned around and glared at me.

"How can you believe what he says, anything he says? It's highly doubtful…And besides the Sniper never sleeps. Maybe he imagined it and all he really does is drink coffee and pee in jars anyways."

I heard the Pyro sigh in his mask. He got up and flicked the Scout's head.

"Ya…rite, he dose othr things!"

The Scout rubbed his head and began to walk further into the base. He turned on his heels to face us.

"Come on! Lets go in!…or are you chicken?" he asked, a smile tugging at his face.

I heard the Pyro growl. He faced me. Clenching his Axtinguisher tight

"ets' go" the Pyro suggested. He brought his hand to my shoulder and nudged me. I looked at the pyromaniac and smiled.

"Yeah…"

The Pyro and I walked to the scout and further into the base. The hallways were tight. A few moments have passed and we were so far in the base that all the lights of the outside were gone. It didn't help that none of the lights were on. I couldn't even see my hand is it were in front of me.

"Man…its dark." replied the scout angrily

the Pyro made a matter-of-fact sound "Uh!!"

"Um guys…where are you?" I called out

I lost sight of them, my team. I looked around. I searched my self to see if I brought my lighter...no. Like I said, I'm a poor spy. How can I smoke without a lighter? Pyro just gave it to me. I must have either put it down or dropped it.

"righ ear…Ah! Somoe stepd on mah foo!"

"Oops…I'm sorry pyro!" said the Scout snickering.

The Pyro pulled out a match and lit it. Light lit the small narrow hallway we were in, an orange glow surrounded the walls.

"Ah…that's much better…." Said the Scout

A voice called from behind all of us.

"Very true…"

I swiftly turned around. The scout was next to face the mysterious person. The Pyro was already turned and had his flamethrower aimed at the unknown person, the match in between his middle and index finger. The man laughed, an accent lingered as he laughed.

"Really now… you're at my base…is zat ze way to treat me? Wherever is the rest of your team?" the man questioned as he walked into the light. It was the Red Medic. There was a wide smile on his face. The Pyro whispered to me.

"ih mell bwood on im"

I stepped back, this medic, he…frightened me, and not many things frightened me. His uniform was a bloody mess, and his eyes...they looked like they could pierce into your soul.

I remember this Medic, I remember fighting him. He's a cold hearted man, and all I know is he and our Medic hate each other. Before there is a match, the Medic tells us that he wants to kill the RED Medic. I recall one day that he killed our old Sniper. The Sniper we have now, was the old Sniper's brother. He know holds a grudge with this Medic.

"W-what should we do…?" questioned the Scout, breaking my train of thought. He was obviously as scared as me.

"I-I don't know…" I answered, I reached for my revolver.

The medic stepped closer…

the Pyro aimed his flamethrower closer to the Medic's face, I looked In the Pyro's direction and I saw pure intent. He wanted to dispose of the Medic. The Medic stepped back.

"Hs a RED, RED's r truble. ty alwys hve bn." The Pyro said to me. He looked at the Medic, "Get awy!"

The Medic's face shown no fear. He walked closer to us. He pushed the muzzle of the flamethrower so it was aimed at the floor. He gazed at the Pyro. His eyes were emotionless. There was still a crocked smile on his face.

"Little Pyro, didn't your mother ever tell you not to point a gun at someone's head? Let alone play vith fire?" The Pyro growled. I could tell he really hated this Medic. I saw the Pyro try to pull his flamethrower up but the doctor's grip was surprisingly strong. The Medic didn't seem to have any trouble dealing with the Pyro. If we tried to fight would he be able to beat us all? Would he be able to defeat 2 offense classes and a support?

He gazed towards me,"Well…anyhow…I am no enemy. I could tell you vat happened here."

The Scout cut in,"How do we know you didn't kill them?"

"Cause I didn't." The Medic muttered

I stared at the Medic, I didn't know what to believe. A Medic covered in blood. It just reminded me of the time our Medic snapped. I could actually see that very memory clearly. I tapped the Pyro's shoulder telling him to stop.

"Then explain the blood...where did it come from?." I said pointing at well…him…it was everywhere, There was blood on his glasses...

"Ze blood? Ze blood is zombie blood." the Medic stated. Our Scout started to laugh.

"Zombie? Sure doc, but you can't expect us to believe that!" truthfully, I agree with the Scout...

"Zen I'll show you…." he eyed the match in the Pyro's hands. With a smile still on his face he walked deeper into the base. He took something out of his pocket and turned around, It was a flashlight. He threw it at me. I caught it. He laughed

"Oh…and before zat match dies…use zis"

I turned on the flashlight. I couldn't believe my eyes.


	4. Sending shivers down my spine

A/N – Team Fortress 2 doesn't belong to me. TF2 characters don't belong to me either. They both belong to Valve. Here is chapter 4 of Enter the Infection. Enjoy the Story!

Chapter 4 - Sending shivers down my spine

"No freaking' way!" was all the Scout could say. He was proved wrong, and so was I.

My mouth hanged. There in front of us were puddles of blood, more blood than I've seen, through my whole career. There were corpses on the floor, corpses of zombies! I stepped back, unable to calculate what was going on. The pyromaniac stood there staring at the un-dead.

"Believe me now?" questioned the strange Red Medic, a large amount of questioning in his voice. His smile was gone. None of us could answer. We were all filled with shock and startled with this fact, that zombies were real and alive... well un-dead alive...

"Don't worry… all ze zombies left zis base. Ze ones here are all dead."

The Scout butt in,"What about your team?"

"There gone...the zombies are probably at your base doing who knows what...oh wait I know, killing your team." As he stated this a thought struck my head. The Medic was still at our base, as for the rest of the team. If the zombies were there, the team was fighting them off, without us. The team probably was dying while we were here.

"Guys…we have to go back!" I said, looking towards the exit.

"But…dude, this Medic said there out of this base…he said there AT our base. We can't go back! Do you want to die?" I ignored him.

"I don't care! We need to save them! We have to go back! Are we just going to sit here and let them die? After all we did?" I turned to run.

"Mou, don do it!" The Pyro tried to reach me but I moved out of the way. The Scout stepped towards me.

"Dude don't go, don't be stupid!"

I ran…I ran off desperate to find the exit. I needed to get to the medic! I need to get to the base before they all die, just like my family. I don't want to lose my new family! I was outside. It was dark, it was nighttime. I heard shots being fired over at our base. The scout ran up to me and grabbed my arm causing me to stop.

"Dude, we have to stay together!"

To be truthful...I was scared. The team, they needed help. I know it! A sharp screeching growl pierced the night sky. The dark sky didn't help the fact seeing it was impossible. We heard the sound once again, it was getting closer. I heard claws scraping the sandy landscape. I had no clue what could have made that sound.

"Watch your back…" I said as quietly as I could to the Scout was behind me. He clenched his bat tight in his taped hands.

"I intend to." The Scout replied simply. The Scout was always careful when it came to battle, why did I care then?

The growl got louder than it already was, but it was, different... it was closer and it sounded like it was behind me.

It all happened too fast. To be correct, I felt something pounce at me. It slashed at me with claw-like hands. Well, it's hands did have claws, but it looked familiar. Through the swipes, and me trying to protect the vital organs I saw a dog tag, and I looked at it's clawed hands and saw bandages. I took a look at the color it was wearing, and through the blood I saw a lighter shade of red. It was the RED team Scout. He slashed at my chest, it felt like knives. My Scout tried to hit his zombified opposite with his bat but the 'thing' was faster, It clawed at the Scout's hand, very deep I might add. I heard him scream out in pain. I looked in his direction to see his hand was bleeding. I could tell he was in immense pain. I wanted to help him, but there was no way I could, there was a beast on top of me clawing at me. My eye sight was beginning to get blurred, was I going to die? Was I going to lose all I done? Will I lose my family? The Scout zombie…thing… was then shot. As I tried desperately to protect myself the zombie's head was shot. It fell over dead. The RED doctor and our pyromaniac exited the RED base.

"Rest I pieces...Zcout..." I heard the Red Medic say under his breath

The doctor made his way towards me and the Pyro ran to the Scout and looked at his hand, the Scout muttered an 'I'm OK'. The Medic in red moved his gloved hand to his back and he didn't have his medigun. I cold tell he was a little angry about not having it. He tore off a piece of his lab coat and gave it to the Pyro.

"Wrap his hand" he said as he returned his gaze to me.

I heard the Scout hiss in pain as the Pyro Wrapped his hand. The healer knelt down to examine my new wounds. I didn't want to know how bad I was. Just by the feeling, I knew it was bad. Before he could heal me a tired yell caused him to stop. I looked towards my base and I saw a person running towards us

"Get away! Get away from him!"

It was our Medic


	5. Your voice it chased away

A/N – As usual, I don't own TF2 or the characters. They belong to Valve. Here is chapter 5. Enjoy!

Chapter 5 - Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me

"No it can't be!" the Medic in red said under his breath. Our Medic ran towards me and his opposite. He glared daggers at the Red doctor

"Hey Blu Medic," replied the Red Medic.

"Get out of the way!" The Blu doctor said as he pushed the Red Medic. He looked down at me and knelt down and examined my wounds.

"Spy! Answer me! Are you OK?" he called

I coughed a few times before looking up at him and smiling. He stared down at my torn suit. He saw the wound and looked down at me sadly. He loosened my tie and pulled out his medigun. He pulled back on the lever and the warm healing beam snaked around my body.

"You, Red Medic…watch my back!" he said angrily at his 'copy'

"So now you need my help? I thought you didn't want me to mess with you and your affairs"

"Just watch it!" My Medic yelled out. At that moment, I could remember the times they faced off in the battle field. The Red Medic, obviously giving up, held his hands up and drew out his syringe gun, loading it.

"Fine, fine, fine, don't be so demanding…"

"M-Medic? You're OK…" I managed to sputter out. The kind Medic looked down at me.

"Yes…but I'm afraid you aren't as great."

"I know..." I said.

I smiled at the Medic. He looked at me. It was as if he were pained to see me smile while in this condition. I dropped the smile

"No...I…I'm fine." I whispered to him.

The Pyro and the scout walked up to us.

"Mhdic!!" the Pyro called out happily

I looked up at him. He seemed really happy to see the Medic. He pointed to the Scout. The Scout was holding his hand really tight. I saw that it was bandaged and that there was already blood seeping through. I slowly sat up.

"Hey…how's your hand?" I asked the Scout

.

"I-its fine…"he looked away. "I'm sorry, I-I just can't stand to see you in pain like this…" I tried to smile but then I winced in pain. The Medic left the medi-gun by me, stood up and walked to the Scout. He looked up at the Medic and the Medic held out his hand.

"Let me see your hand…" the Medic said quietly. the Scout quickly drew his hand to his chest and held it with his other hand tightly.

"The other doc fixed it up…" Scout said shocked

"That's the reason…I don't trust this guy…" our Medic answered seriously. He paused and looked forward.

"Why nt?" questioned the Pyro

"That story will have wait until later…I hear more zombies coming."

Now that the medic stated it…I could hear those beasts now. The Scout grabbed his stranded bat with his left hand since his dominate hand was now hurt. I could tell he was ready for battle. He wasn't fully heal, but then again neither was I. It didn't matter to me. I drew out my revolver. The Bostonian swiftly ran up to me, startling me, causing me to clumsily to drop his revolver.

"Dude, don't! You might bleed to death!" he shouted at me

"But…"

"No, he's right…" replied the Medic looking at me from the side. He drew out his uber-saw "you have a very deep stomach wound. If you move a lot then you will bleed to death. I won't have that. Tell me...do you want to lose everything?"

I looked down and shook my head in a negative response.

"Ear they coom!" called out the pyromaniac

I saw the Pyro pointing his weapon towards a swarm of the un-dead. They ran forward, swiftly. He pulled the trigger and the zombies seemed to run straight into the fire. Their arms flailed as the fire burnt their flesh. The Scout ran up and started to whack them upside the head with his bat

It's harder than it sounds…they have strong heads and you MUST destroy there brains...or so I heard. I looked at the Scout again and he yelled out '"I wish I had my Force of Nature!"

"Scout, behind you!" I shouted.

He did a full turn swing and the zombie flew into a building, it was an engineer...or was an engineer. It got up and ran past me. I turned around and saw them all heading to the Pyro

"Pyro!" The Medic shouted


	6. The dreams in which I'm dying

A/N – I don't own Tf2. I repeat, I do not own Team fortress 2 or the characters. They both belong to Valve. Here is Chapter 6 – The dreams in which I'm dying. Enjoy!

Chapter 6 - The dreams in which I'm dying

The screams and growls of the zombies were shattering. Their cries were like nails on a chalkboard. When people say the noise will make you crazy, they meant it. Thousands of un-dead were heading straight towards the Pyro. I had to warn him.

"Pyro!" I shouted

the Pyro didn't respond, he was only shooting flames forward, not noticing of the zombies.

Could he not hear me? Damn this noise! I have to do something, I know this is disobeying and I might get killed by this… but…

I fired my revolver.

The zombies looked at me ravenously. I saw the Pyro notice that behind him were thousands and could have sworn I heard him screech. Fire erupted from his weapon. The Blue Medic killed another zombie and made his way back towards me, so he was near me, protecting me. He drew out his syringe gun.

"Sorry." I said softly

"It's ok…it was worth it! You save the Pyro, you should be happy" he said with a small smile

There were syringes flying everywhere in the area. I saw many zombies falling directly to the ground. The Scout was batting zombie heads in and the other Medic…well…was being creepy. I heard a strange muffled sound come from the Pyro and I notice his arm was bleeding.

"Medic, look at the pyro!" I called to the Medic.

I saw his gaze move from me to the friend I pointed out. His eyes widened.

"Nein…"

I heard him curse under his breath.

Time has no place In the battlefield, you never know how much time has come by. It felt like decades, years came by when the last zombie of the hoard fell. Was it over? I don't know… the Blue Medic walked up to all of us.

"Alright, that battle was long and hard…we need to check for injuries. I know there was at least one."

The Red Medic nodded.

"It is not safe if you got wounded, especially with ze air ze way it is."

I didn't really want to trust _this _Medic. I know the Blue Medic didn't trust him. I looked up at the strange man.

"I really am not sure we should trust you…"

The kindhearted Medic knelled down again and began to bandage my waist. He looked at me.

"You still have the kit I gave you right?"

"Oui…" I said silently

"Well, keep it. You don't need it at the moment. I got you covered." the Medic said as he finished with my waist.

I could see that he was trying hard to smile. I don't think it worked out as planned though. He then stopped trying; his face became sad and grave. Our Scout ran to us. He pointed towards the BLU base.

"Hey guys! I see our Sniper!" he shouted

I sat up ignoring the pain. The Medic helped me up. I saw the figure in the distance and I saw the Pyro draw out his shotgun, in case he was infected. The Sniper ran towards us, he wasn't infected and the Pyro, put the shotgun to the side.

"There you are! I've been lookin' everywhere for you guys'!" he said as he finally was in front of us

"Were OK…that is…most of us." replied the Medic

"What?" questioned the Sniper. He looked around and saw the wound on me, He looked at the scout to see a damaged hand and he saw the Pyro with a fresh wound. He walked to him.

"What happened?" He said questioning the Pyro.

The Red medic walked up and the Sniper glared at him. He was a Red, the Red that killed his brother. He took out his SMG and aimed at him, right in between his cold gray eyes.

"Really now…is zat ze way to treat me? I helped your poor team." said the Red Medic with his hands to his sides.

He cocked the weapon.

"Come now…" he said as he rolled his eyes at the Australian. I got up and staggered towards the sniper. I tapped his arm with my gloved hand.

"It's OK…" I whispered to him 'I know he doesn't look trusting, but…he did help us..." the Scout cut in

"He fixed my hand…" he said waving his hand in the snipers face. He pushed it down, and the scout made a slight sound of pain.

"I still don't trust him. He'll have to prove himself." He turned to the Medic. "listen here ya piker, I'm here now...it will be hard if you try to trick us." the RED Medic smiled and snickered. The sniper walked to the Pyro again.

"What happened?" he questioned the fire starter

"I donno"

"D-did it get bit?" questioned the Scout

"I donno…" repeated the pyromaniac this time louder and more annoyed.

The Red Medic walked up. He stared oddly at the Pyro. He grabbed his hand. The Sniper growled menacingly at the Medic. The Medic, ignoring the Australian spoke to the Pyro.

"We need to check…if we don't, you could become ONE of them. Do you vant zat?"

"nuuu..." the Pyro said.

"take off zhe gloves." the medic said simply.

The Pyro clenched the gloves and ran behind me. He shook his head negatively.

"NU! Cnt u do it wthut tkng thm ff?!"

I turned to the Pyro and placed both of my hands on his shoulder. He looked up at me and I could almost see sad eyes from behind the mask.

"Pyro, there's no other way. If we check, we'll make sure your OK."

The Pyro made an odd sound. I heard him sigh.

"Don't go intha shock, OK?" he said very quietly

"why would we? Your a part of our team...remember..." replied the Medic in Blue.

"How bad can it be?" questioned the Scout

"Bahn" shouted the Pyromaniac. He looked at his glove and gave it to the medic in red, obviously telling him he was ready.

"It can't be THAT bad." I stated as quietly as I possibly could.

The medic began to remove his glove. About halfway off when I started to see burns on his skin. I always thought a Pyro would have burns...But at about 3/4th of the way, I saw his wrists were slender, very slender. The Pyro grabbed the Medic's hand to stop him.

"Cah you stan it?" he questioned

"I can…" said the Red Medic with a smile on his face.

"I think I can…" I said.

I think I can, I know I can. I stared at the Red Medic. The smile on his face grew with excitement.

"You know, Pyro…burns are lovely. You shouldn't hide zhem. Zhere nice battle scarz"

I saw the sniper grit his teeth. I could tell he wasn't enjoying the medic's happiness. The medic grabbed a finger of the Pyro's glove and slipped it off.

"You hands are very skinny…" said the Scout. The Pyro sighed. He muttered something quietly under his

"What?" questioned the Scout

"Caus ima grl" Shouted the Pyro. The Blue Medic nodded his head.

"I've always wondered when the time would come..." he stated

"WHAT!?!" Shouted the Scout surprised

"Reali" said the Pyro, slightly yelling. I turned a tint red, I've been calling this Pyro a boy and she didn't tell me… my mouth hanged open; I was unable to find the right words for the moment. The red medic spoke first.

"Hello fraulein!" He continued on. "Are zere more burns?"

"Wots!" Said the Pyro

The red medic's expression seemed to lighten with excitement. His smile grew wider. The looked at the Pyro, looking at the gas mask.

"May I see zem?" he questioned

The Pyro looked down shyly… she fiddled with her other glove.

"i duu nuu..."

The Blue Medic knelt down next to the Pyro and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, her gas mask preventing anyone from knowing how she felt.

"you don't have to if you don't want to..." he said to the fire starter.

"mou..I shouldn' ide anmoore" she said lastly

She than placed her hands on the gas mask. I really didn't want to look, it was her secret and she obviously didn't want to really show us, but I looked anyways. I couldn't look away, no one could. Once she pulled it off I could tell see told the Red Medic right. She had burns on the right side of her face. Her hair was shoulder length, it was a light shade of red and the tips were singed. Her face was burned so bad she couldn't open her right eye, but from what I saw, her eyes were green. She looked down.

"sorry..." she said, he voice much clearer without the mask "I'm a little self conscience..."

the Red Medic examined her, like she was a lab rat, it irritated me. He shouldn't look at her like that.

"So...anymore?" he questioned.

He seemed intrigued by her so much I could tell he forgot about the zombies. I looked at the Scout and his mouth was agape. He pulled my tie till his warm breath hit my ear.

"man...I think I'm in love..." he said, his voice a little shaken.

"really..." I said.

"Really!" he shouted in my ear.

I never knew love could ever find it's way on the battlefield. I guess I learn something new every day.


	7. No matter what happens

A/N – As Always and as it will forever be, I don't own Team Fortress 2 or any of the characters. They belong to Valve. Here is Chapter 7! Enjoy!

Chapter 7 - No matter what happens now, You shouldn't be afraid

The Blue Medic examined the Pyro's wound, it was merely a scratch, or so he said. I was unsure myself. By the time we were through tending wounds it was morning. No one has gotten any sleep. We found our way into the RED base, and we found rooms. We made our way to the upper levels of the base. There was one room, It was the small room, the sleeping quarters. It was a lot like the one at our base, but cleaner. There were beds, a few chairs and a window. We wouldn't survive in there if we stayed...there was no food. The two Medic's spoke to each other while the Scout and Pyro went to rest up. I sat with the Sniper.

"So, hows your stomach?" he questioned

"Could be better. I've been through worst." I said, quietly so the two who were sleeping wouldn't wake. The sniper asked for a cigarette and I pulled them out. I handed one to the sniper and put one in my mouth. He lit his and handed me his lighter, he knew I didn't have mine.

"prego..."

"no problem mate."

we both inhaled the smoke and and exhaled. I looked up. Was everyone back at our base fine? Did they all die, or some? I had to bring it up.

"hey spy..." the sniper said, breaking my train of thought

"yes..."

"I'm happy your alright..." he said with a smile

"speaking of alright, is anyone else alive back at base?" I questioned

The Sniper paused, he turned his head towards me and looked at me with his cold blue eyes. He wasn't smiling anymore. I just noticed he didn't have his sunglasses on. It was the first time I saw his eyes without the orange tint.

"i don't know, if I knew I'd tell you."

I looked down. I hope there OK, the Heavy, Demoman, Soldier, and Engineer. They were a part of my family. I disposed of my used cigarette and walked out of the room. The Medics' voices were getting louder the farther I walked away from the room. Being a Spy, I decided to 'spy' on them. I found my way to a room. I pressed my ear to the door and listened to them talk.

"This is the place?" I knew this was my Medic

"Indeed, vhy would I lead you to a false room?" the other medic...

"Well, knowing you, you would."

"I swear, zhis is zhe room, isn't zhat right?"

Another voice, an unknown voice, entered the conversation.

"Yes, this is the room."

I was confused, who was this, who was in the room with the Medics? I looked up on the walls and found an air vent. I pulled myself up into it and crawled though. I was quiet in the metal vents. My waist was hurting as I crawled but I decided to ignore the pain. I found the vent that entered the room and found the two medics, they were with a man in red. He wore all red and from the looks of things a mask. He was the Red Spy. Why was my Medic talking to him? I listened on.

"You know, mon ami. A plane is on the way. The other RED's and BLU's heard about the death of the announcer they were shocked. I heard about the plane from the announcer's room. I was, investigating. I saw a baseball bat in the room. Must have been left by the zombie Scout."

"A plane?" questioned my Medic

"Indeed. We can't have any infected following us. That could cause an outbreak, I don't think we want any one else to get infected."

"When vill ze plane get here?" questioned the Red Medic.

"8 hours..." was the spy's answer.

"you hear zhat? We vill be able to leave." said the Red Medic as he nudged the Blue Medic.

I crawled backwards in the air vent until I reached the end. I crawled out and walked into the room were the others were. I was glad to see that the two Medics haven't left the room they were in to see I was missing. I saw the Sniper sleeping and the Pyro was awake. She looked at me from fiddling with her hair.

"Hi..." she said, moving from hair to box of matches.

"good to see your awake." I looked at her. She wasn't wearing her suit, she was wearing a shirt and pair of pants she found in a locker. The shirt seems to have belonged to the red scout. To tell the truth, at the moment she looked more like a Scout than a Pyro. I stared at he bandaged arm.

"How's your arm?" I questioned.

"Not bad, your wound is probably worst." she plucked a match out of the box and struck it. A small flame appeared.

" True, but as I told Sniper, I've been through worst."

" Not as worst as what happened to me..." she stated.

Now that she wasn't wearing the Pyro suit I could see her neck and shoulder were burned, as well as the top of her arm. She noticed me staring.

"You play with fire, you get burned..."


	8. Already Gone

A/N – Again, I do not own Team Fortress or it's characters. I'm finally uploading after having a serious case of Authors block.

Chapter 8 – Already gone

Eventually the two medic's returned, the RED one, however didn't stay long. He said he had some, scavenging to do. The BLU sniper was awake, sitting on the bed, and the Pyro and Scout were speaking to each other. I guess the scout was talking about his feelings. The BLU medic went near me and sat with me. He whispered in my ear.

"I know you heard what we said. You know about the plane?" His tone was neutral, not angry.

I couldn't lie to the medic, not after all that has happened. The whispered back to him.

"Oui, when are we going to tell..." I stopped when the door re-opened. It didn't reveal the RED medic. It was the RED spy. The sniper quickly drew out his sub machine gun. The RED spy put his hands up, showing he was unarmed.

"Backstabbing rat, what are you doing here!?"

"Sniper... teams don't matter anymore..." The medic muttered silently. The sniper didn't put his weapon down and glared daggers at the masked man. The BLU medic stood up from his spot on the floor and forced the sniper to put his weapon down.

"Let it go. We need all the help we can get!" he said furiously to the sniper. The sniper eventually eased up after the medic's outrage. She put his machine gun away and returned to sitting on the bed. The RED spy thanked the medic.

"Gentlemen...and woman." He began. "A plane is on ze way. It will be here in about 6 hours and the landing zone is a few miles away. We will be able to leave zhis dreadful place."

The pyro gave a slight glare at the spy, probably thinking he was lying. She eventually calmed down.

"If there are zombies here, what makes you think there is a safe place out there?" she questioned.

She had a good point. Zombies roam, they are bound to eventually bite people. One will turn to two...two to four... and it will keep going. I knew she was thinking the same thing too. I could tell by her expression.

The RED medic returned in the room. He stared at the pyro.

"Fraulein... if you begin to feel ill, you might have been bit and becoming a zombie. Tell me, if you want...who do you want to kill you?" A smile crossed his lips. The scout glared at the doctor.

"What the Hell man! She won't turn! Don't ask her things like that!" The pyro held up her hand, telling the scout to stop. I stared at what was going on.

"I want the scout to do it. If I were to get sick and infected, I want him to end it..."

The scout stared at the pyro, his mouth agape.

"No, no. Pyro, you won't turn...I know you won't. Just...Just don't talk like that."

The red headed girl hugged the scout. The scout paused for a moment and eventually hugged her back. She looked down. She patted the scout hatted head.

"I don't want to risk it. If I am bit and we do get to a safe place...what if I turn then? I don't even think the pilots will let me on the plane with a wound, especially since it could be a bite."

"W-what are you saying...?"

The pyro looked at the scout sadly. Again she patted his hatted head, but this time, a tear streamed down her cheek.

"I'm saying...I want to stay, either that or die. I don't want to risk infecting anyone and I don't want to infect you..." She wiped the tear and regained her composer. I walked up to the scout and tried to calm him down. He swatted me away.

"Pyro, you know I can't kill you..."

"Then let me stay...please. This is my decision. I want to stay." The pyro said looking at the scout. The scout bit his lip and hugged her tight.

"I promise, If you live and are not infected, we'll come back for you..."

The pyro gave a light smile. She hugged the scout tight as well.

"Thank you, now go, before the plane is gone."

The Sniper got up as well as the rest of the team. I stood as well and neared the scout. I could tell he wasn't taking this well.

"Scout...lets go..." I said.

The scout turned to me and walked to the door. He faced the pyro. The pyro walked up to him and gave him her gas mask. The Bostonian clenched it tight.

"Don't die on me..." He said in a shaky voice. She smiled.

"I won't..."


End file.
